


Good News

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Set in the We Own Tonight verse. Liam Jones has been off on a mission for his wife, the Queen of Arendelle. Will he be back in time for Anna's birthday masked ball? Frozen Jewel.
Relationships: Elsa/Liam Jones (Once Upon a Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an ask from Tumblr. It's set five years after WOT.

Elsa heard her sister calling her, but she couldn’t bring herself to step away from the window. She’d spent a lot of time on the balcony of her suite, waiting for her husband to return. Liam had been gone for over three months; it was the longest they’d been separated in their five years of marriage. From the balcony, she could see the berth of Liam’s flagship, the _Ice Queen,_ down at the wharf. It still sat empty. He’d written that he was on his way home, but there was no sign of him. She wasn’t worried, not really. She just missed him. She missed him so much; it was hard to concentrate on anything but him.

Anna did her best to keep Elsa’s spirits up, insisting she take on some of Elsa’s more minor duties. Elsa had been tired a lot over the last few weeks, tired and sluggish, so she’d been happy to do it. Anna was maturing into an impressive young woman; Elsa was so proud of her. Anna did other things too, like coaxing her out for walks or a game of charades with Kristoff and Olaf. Seeing Anna so happy with _her_ husband just made her miss Liam all the more, especially now.

But it was Anna’s birthday. She’d requested a masked ball; it had been _years_ since they’d hosted one at the palace. Elsa vaguely recalled one when she was very, very small. Anna had only been an infant. The thing Elsa remembered most was her mother’s gown. It was a deep red, cut to cling to her slender figure, her face half concealed beneath a jeweled mask. It was so _unlike_ anything her mother had ever worn, before or since.

Now, years later, it was the inspiration for Elsa’s own gown. She just hoped her husband would arrive in time to see her wear it.

He’d promised. She’d written and told him all about it; he vowed to be back in time. But the _Ice Queen_ —as grand a ship as she was—was not the _Jewel of the Realm._ That ship was absent as well; Emma and Killian had been invited to Anna’s ball, of course. But Emma had sent word that they wouldn’t be able to attend because the couple were at last expecting their first child! Elsa was so happy for them. Emma sounded excited in her letter; Elsa wanted nothing more than to have a long talk about it with her best friend and dear sister. Killian, she was sure, was over the moon. The only person Elsa knew that doted on his wife more than Killian Jones was his older brother.

“Elsa?” Anna stepped into the suite, her hands on her hips. “Didn’t you hear me calling?”

“I did. Sorry, I was just…”

Anna smiled in understanding. “He’ll be here, Elsa. I just know it.”

“I hope so.” Elsa appreciated her sister’s faith; it was the only thing that kept her going some days.

“Come on, let’s get you ready.”

“Anna, I couldn’t. This is your party…”

Anna put her hands on her hips. “As the birthday girl, I’m supposed to get my way.”

Elsa chuckled. “It sounds like you’ve pulled that line before today.”

Anna flushed. “Kristoff certainly wasn’t complaining.”

 _I’ll bet he didn’t._ But Elsa kept her thoughts to herself. That was one part of married life that the sisters didn’t talk about much. Their husbands were very different men; Elsa liked having that one thing to herself. Everything else about her belonged to her people, aside from the things she did with her husband.

The sisters spent the next couple of hours preparing for Anna’s big night. Anna had her things brought into Elsa’s suite, allowing them to do without servants. Elsa had followed Emma’s example, having fewer personal servants than any Queen of Arendelle before her. Being isolated from people for so long taught Elsa how to fend for herself, so it wasn’t a huge sacrifice.

Elsa kept her eyes closed as Anna tied her mask in place with a ribbon. “Wow,” her sister said softly. “You look amazing, Elsa.”

Elsa opened her eyes, drinking in her reflection in the full-length mirror. It was unlike any gown she’d ever worn. She’d grown up wearing demure gowns that almost covered her completely. After her coronation, she adopted something more risqué, showing more skin than her nobles were used to seeing on the reigning queen. This dress was as close to her mother’s dress as she could remember, only hers was blue instead of red. Liam loved her in blue. The gown was a deeper blue than she usually wore, but that allowed her magical embellishments to pop. The long skirt flared out from her hips, shimmering magical ice appearing like falling snow. It glittered as she moved. The bodice was embroidered with artful swirls of silver thread and single strap looping behind her neck leaving her back bare and accentuating her cleavage. The mask hid the top portion of her face, encrusted with glittering sapphires.

“Do you think Liam will like it?” _If he gets to see it._

“He’s going to love it. And he’ll be here. You’ll see.” Anna’s gown was equally beautiful though in the more traditional black and teal of their kingdom. Elsa tied her sister’s mask in place as she fought the urge to glance out the window. Liam would be here. He promised. He’d never broken a promise to her in their five years together. She didn’t want that to change.

* * *

“Captain, are you sure this is wise?”

Liam collapsed his glass and tucked it in his jacket. “I promised the Queen I would not miss the ball. We’re docking, Mr. Anderson.”

“But sir, it’s so dark…”

“There’s a good moon out. I trust that this crew will have us docked without incident.” Liam believed in his crew; he’d trained them himself. Arendelle’s navy only had a handful of ships when he first married; they’d expanded that to over a dozen. His pride and joy was his new flagship, the _Ice Queen._ He’d named her after his wife, which amused Elsa. Liam clenched his fist; his hands practically _itched_ to touch her. It had been over three long months since he’d seen her, heard her voice. There had been some trouble along a few of Arendelle’s trade routes; the Council asked him to investigate. No one knew if it was pirates or something more nefarious. Given the nature of the mission, it was deemed best that Elsa remain at home. The ocean didn’t bother her anymore, but she’d never taken to it the way Liam’s sister-in-law had. For the last five and a half years, she and Killian traveled from realm to realm, as captain and first mate of the _Jewel of the Realm._ Technically, his brother was still in Misthaven’s Navy, but the _Jewel_ was his and Emma’s personal ship, gifted to them by Emma’s parents.

Liam stopped to see them in Misthaven, having received an odd message from his brother. Liam worried, afraid that something had happened to them, but it turned out to be a very happy occasion. Killian and Emma finally had to come home for good, as Emma was pregnant. He was going to be an uncle! He and Killian teased each other frequently, wondering which of them would be a father first. Their wives were in no hurry; though Liam knew it was harder for Elsa. Hardly a month went by where someone on her Council didn’t ask when the kingdom would have an heir. Liam didn’t see what the rush was. Elsa and Anna were both young and healthy; they could have children any time they wished.

Liam certainly would enjoy getting his beautiful wife pregnant.

But he wanted her to be ready. He was quite content with things as they were. He firmly believed he was the luckiest man in all the realms. Though he was sure his brother would argue the point.

Liam remained on deck until they were properly docked. As he expected, there was no real trouble, despite the darkness. Liam could see the lights twinkle in the castle; he prayed he wasn’t too late. He had a chest of gifts for his loved ones; he decided to leave it on board until morning. He also left getting the crew squared away to his first mate, Anderson. Liam had come to rely on the young man, though he still missed having his brother there.

Liam disembarked the moment the gangplank was lowered, trying not to seem _too_ keen. He probably failed; there wasn’t a person in Arendelle that didn’t know how much its Admiral loved his Queen. There were even songs about it now, which were slightly embarrassing. The walk to the palace seemed to take forever; he ducked into the servants’ entrance since he didn’t want to steal the spotlight from his exuberant sister-in-law. This was her night. He just wanted to hold his wife.

Liam paused long enough to drop his satchel in their suite then he marched to the ballroom. As he got closer, he could hear music, people laughing. He even thought he heard the snowman, Olaf, regaling some poor soul with his wisdom. Liam entered from the back, hanging in the doorway until he spotted his wife. He searched for over a minute; with each passing second, he thought he’d missed her. Could she have left so early? She definitely wasn’t in their suite. Perhaps the library? He almost headed that way, then he spotted a solitary regal figure in blue.

His breath caught.

Her pale white blond hair stood out against the dark blue mask. She stared out into the night, beautiful but a little sad. He couldn’t have that. There was a whole room of people between them; he skirted the edge, hoping no one would spot him. He should have known better; Anna nearly cried out, but Kristoff gently warned her off. Instead, Anna shot him a huge thumbs up, which made him chuckle. He nodded a silent thanks to his brother-in-law and kept going.

He approached Elsa from behind, swallowing heavily as he got a better look at her gown. Backless aside from the strap behind her neck, the skirt shimmered like snowfall. Her hair was twisted up expertly; he itched to untangle it from its braid. He stopped roughly a foot away and cleared his throat. “It’s a beautiful night, Your Majesty.”

Elsa spun around, her skirt flaring. _“Liam!”_ she screeched. It was a very unqueenly sound, but Elsa didn’t care in the slightest. She threw herself into his arms, happiness threatening to burst out of her. Liam picked her up by the waist and spun her around, laughing as she pressed kisses to his face. His heavy scruff scratched her skin, but it hardly mattered. He was _home._ Her husband had returned to her at last.

Liam set her on her feet, stabilizing her enough so he could kiss her senseless. She melted against him, completely forgetting all the people that could see. She wove her hands into his curls, hanging on as she kissed him back, her tongue dueling with his.

Applause broke out; even then, it took them several more heartbeats before breaking apart. Not completely though. She remained in his arms; their foreheads pressed together as the applause continued. Neither could stop smiling. Elsa soaked him in. He was tanner than she remembered; he needed a shave and a haircut. He smelled strongly of the sea, salt and brine and sweat. His rough sailor’s hands stroked her lower back; Elsa bit her lip, craving more of his touch. She couldn’t put into words how much she missed him or happy she was to have him back.

“You’re really here,” she breathed.

“I promised I would,” he reminded her. “Miss me, wife?”

“More than I can say.” She kissed him again, just to make sure he was really there and not her imagination. Liam hugged her close, loving the feel of her against him.

“Liam! You made it!” Anna called, skidding to a stop nearby. Kristoff was right behind her, also looking pleased to see him.

“Aye, lass, I did. Apologies if we’ve taken away from your night.”

“Are you kidding? Now everything’s perfect,” Anna replied, smiling. “My big brother’s here.”

Elsa let go of Liam long enough for him to hug both Anna and Kristoff; she had to blink back tears. She was so grateful that Liam was so accepted by her family. In Kristoff, Liam got another brother, which meant a lot to him. In less than a minute, he was back at her side, his arm around her waist.

“Come on, you guys have to dance!” Anna cried. “Elsa’s just been standing around all night.”

Elsa blushed. She didn’t mean to seem so aloof; she just didn’t dance with anyone aside from her husband. She shared a look with him, his eyes questioning. They were so attuned to each other that words were no longer necessary in moments like this. She smiled and nodded. Anna clapped happily, then she hurried over to the small orchestra and asked them to play something.

It was a waltz.

The crowd seemed to sense the importance of the moment; there were few in the castle that were unaware of how much the Queen missed her husband. Liam led her out proudly, her hand held tightly in his. Their very first dance had been a waltz, back when his brother and Emma were teaching Anna the dance. It was Liam’s favorite. She fit as perfectly in his arms as she had then; over time he’d only fallen more in love with her. Her blue eyes were bright and shining; he saw the happiness he felt reflected in them. For a few minutes, they were the only dancers with Liam spinning her effortlessly around the room.

Elsa really wanted to pinch herself, make sure she wasn’t having another one of her dreams. It felt like something out of the stories her mother used to tell her when she was small, kings and queens and true love. Others began to join them, allowing them to get lost in the crowd and just enjoy each other.

“Gods, I missed you,” Liam said, pulling her against him.

“I missed you too.”

They stopped right in the middle of the dance floor, ignoring everyone else as Liam kissed her. She was wearing heels which made his job a _little_ easier, but he still towered over her. She’d always liked that. Her husband was tall and broad and strong…she gripped his biceps tighter, a wave of need crashing into her.

Liam felt the change in her; her grip on his arms, the urgency of her kiss. He had no idea what time it was, but hopefully, Elsa had been at the ball long enough. He twisted her arm around his, then untangled their lips. “Come, my love.”

Elsa nodded urgently, allowing him to lead her away. People nodded and curtseyed as she passed; she was barely paying attention. They got about twenty feet down the darkened hall when Liam pressed her into a dark alcove, a mewl catching in her throat as he kissed her hard. His hands settled on her waist, keeping her pinned; another wave of arousal made her core clench. “Liam,” she breathed, holding on to his sturdy frame as he knees threatened to give out. “Liam, Liam, Liam.”

“I’m here,” he promised. He licked and laved at her racing pulse, worrying the skin between his teeth. Elsa knew she’d have a mark there in the morning; she welcomed it. Gradually, his lips moved lower, until his nose was buried in her cleavage. “Fuck, I need you.”

Elsa’s hands moved lower, palming his straining erection. Liam groaned, rocking into her touch. “So, fuck me, Captain,” she purred. The shy maiden she’d once burn had long since burned away; they’d been lovers for years now, well versed in the other’s needs. She needed him badly, needed to feel him inside her, making her whole.

“Here?” he growled. “Where anyone could find me plundering the Queen?”

“Yes,” she panted. “Your Queen commands it. Need your cock inside me, Liam.”

“Fucking hell.” Her skirts were an impediment he hadn’t counted on. He’d originally hoped to get her back to their suite, take his time stripping her naked and worshiping her. But he’d been gone too long; they needed each other too much. “Turn around, bend over, lass.”

Elsa did as he bid, waiting with baited breath as he loosened his fly and opened his pants. Liam hastily rucked her skirts up, groaning when he realized she wasn’t wearing any knickers. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek; she’d slipped them off before leaving her suite when Anna wasn’t looking. She was pleased that her husband appreciated it. His large hands kneaded the globes of her ass; Elsa squirmed.

“So impatient,” Liam growled. “We might have to teach you patience again, darling.”

Elsa bit her lip, shivering as her husband’s fingers stroked her soaked sex. It never took her long to be ready for him; she’d missed him, dreamed of him for three long months. “Liam, please,” she whined.

He couldn’t resist her. He’d always be powerless when it came to her desires. Liam eased her legs slightly wider apart, then he pressed the tip of his aching cock to her entrance. They could still hear the ball going on less than twenty feet away, but it was loud enough to muffle Elsa’s pleasurable cry as her husband took her. She moaned, her fingers flexing over the rough stone as he filled her with his long thick cock. “Yes, yes, yes,” she panted.

Liam fisted the material of her skirt, clenching his jaw. It had been so long since he felt her warm tight sheath around him; he had to focus on his breathing, so he didn’t come on the spot. “Fuck, Elsa,” he growled. “Missed this tight needy quim. Missed you, begging to be fucked.”

“More,” she pleaded. “Gods, you feel so good.”

What was left of Liam’s control snapped; he surged into her with hard rough strokes. Elsa whimpered and moaned, not bothering to keep her voice down as her husband fucked her. It was needy and rough and raw and perfect; Elsa rocked back against him, needing even more. Liam groaned in approval; he loved when she took what she needed.

“Close,” Liam bit out, all too aware that he needed her too badly to last long. Later, he could take his time, enjoy her soft willing body. He shoved his hand under her skirts again, seeking her clit. Elsa bit her lip to muffle her cry as he circled the sensitive nub; in seconds, stars popped behind her eyes as she climaxed. Liam followed almost immediately, pumping her full of his seed, her name on his lips.

Liam gently draped himself over her bare back, pressing apologetic kissed to her shoulder blades. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I missed you more than I thought.”

“It’s okay.” She missed him just as much. Even now, she could feel his sticky seed sliding down her thighs. “We’ve got all night.”

“I’m not letting you out of my sight for at least a week,” Liam replied, squeezing her waist. He straightened and lowered her skirts. Elsa stood on wobbly legs; Liam caught her around the middle. Deftly, he loosened the ribbon that held her mask in place, allowing it to drop to the floor. She sighed into his chest. There was something she needed to tell him, but it could wait. “Back to the ball?”

Elsa arched a brow at him. “You’re not serious?”

He chuckled. “Certainly not. The only place I want to go is our bed.”

“Hmm, yes, please.”

Liam kissed her sweaty brow, then he took her hand. They took the slightly longer way around; within minutes, the sounds of the ball died away. Their wing of the castle was quiet; there weren’t any guards about. They’d learned to keep their distance long ago, as Elsa and Liam were never quiet in their lovemaking. They paused often to kiss and just soak each other in. It many ways it felt like their early days together when they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

Even now, five years later, they were just as in love as ever.

Liam shut the door to their suite firmly and locked it. They did not need or want any interruptions from anyone. Elsa stepped out onto the balcony; the sight of the _Ice Queen_ in the harbor finally convinced her that this wasn’t an elaborate dream. Liam followed her, his arms slipping around her waist. “I’ve always loved this view.”

Elsa leaned back against him, finally able to relax and just _be._ “How was your mission?”

“Does the Queen really want my report now?”

She chuckled. “Maybe not. Did you visit anywhere new?”

“Fishing for gifts again, love?” Whenever he went somewhere new, he always brought her something back. This was the longest he’d ever been gone; he had several gifts for her from faraway lands.

“I have the only gift I need right here. My husband.”

He pressed a kiss to her throat. “Agreed, wife.” He smiled. “Though I am partial to this dress.”

“Yeah?”

“Aye. It’s beautiful. Though not as beautiful as the woman wearing it.”

“I modeled it after one my mother wore when I was very little. I’m not sure I remembered it right, but I think that was the last time we had a masked ball here at the palace.”

“It’s perfect.”

“Wait till you see what’s under it.”

Liam groaned. “I’ve been home less than two hours and you’re already trying to kill me, love.”

She smoothed her hands over his where they rested on her belly. She bit her lip again, wondering. “You should feel lucky, I’ve, um, been a bit tired lately.”

That worried him. She hadn’t mentioned feeling ill in her letters. “Tired? Have you seen the doctor? Are you ill?”

Elsa took a deep breath. “No, I’m not ill. Not anymore.”

“Elsa,” Liam said, his voice deadly serious. “What is going on?”

She pressed her hands over his. “I was ill. But the doctor assured me that it was normal for someone in my condition.”

“Your condition?” Ill, tired, condition? Oh. _Oh._ Liam gasped. “Elsa, are you…gods, lass, are you pregnant?”

Tentatively, she nodded. She couldn’t see his face; her heart raced a mile a minute. She’d been carrying this secret for a month; not even Anna knew. She wanted Liam to be the first person she told. “You’re going to be a father, Liam.”

Liam spun her around, grinning from ear to ear. He picked her up again and spun her around, whooping at the top of his voice. When he put her down, he frowned, belatedly realizing something. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Gods, I needed you so badly, I just never considered…”

She cupped his cheek. “You didn’t hurt me. Or our baby. Relax.”

“Our baby.” Liam shook his head in disbelief. “You’re sure?” They hadn’t really talked about it; Elsa had been drinking her special tea faithfully for five years. At least, he’d thought so.

“About as sure as I can be. My courses stopped. I’ve been queasy in the mornings and with certain foods. For weeks, I was exhausted. That’s when I summoned the doctor. We think…this might have been your parting gift before leaving on your mission.”

That would make her about three months along. And he’d missed it. She’d been sick and tired, and he wasn’t there for her. “I am so sorry, my love.”

“Sorry? Why? I thought you’d be happy?”

“I’m definitely happy, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead. “But you were all alone. You needed me and I wasn’t here. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come right home.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to tell you in a letter. I wanted to see your face, have you hold me.” Liam drew her against his chest, in complete awe of her. “According to the midwife, you’re here in time for the fun part.”

“Fun part?”

Elsa grinned. “It seems that for some women, the second phase of pregnancy can lead to certain…cravings.”

“Is that so?”

“I think so. You’re all I’ve been able to think about for days now. I’ve dreamed about you, touching me, kissing me, fucking me.”

Liam suppressed a groan. “Elsa…”

“So many things I want you to do me, Liam.”

His jaw clenched. She was trying to kill him. “And it’s…okay for you to…indulge these cravings?”

“Mmhmm. Positive. It’s very healthy. We can have sex until I give birth if we want.”

Liam closed his eyes, trying not to imagine a very pregnant Elsa riding him until she screamed in ecstasy. It turned him on more than he expected. She was still very slim, but knowing she was carrying their child fueled his desire for her. He swallowed heavily, then opened his eyes. She was beautiful in the moonlight, her hair silver, her eyes sapphires. He bent to kiss her soundly then he got on his knees. He rested his head on her corseted belly; Elsa wove her fingers into his curls.

“This isn’t too tight?” he asked, his fingers sliding over the curve of her waist.

“I was careful. Though I won’t be able to wear it much longer.” Her bump was still slight, just a soft rounding of her belly. Anna had been too wrapped up in her party to notice earlier, thankfully. “I hope you like it.”

“Hmm, I’m sure I will.” He pressed a kiss to the embroidered material. “Lean against the railing, love.”

Elsa did as he bid; her heart racing as he stripped off his uniform jacket and opened his vest. She tugged open his cravat herself, exposing more of his tanned skin to her hungry gaze. The exhaustion that plagued her for the last month was gone; need burned through her. She’d spent many a restless night in their bed, longing for her lover as she touched herself. Now he was here, looking at her like _that._ She sucked in a ragged breath as he rucked her skirts up, diving under them and spreading her legs. Elsa leaned back, clutching at the railing as his tongue slid over her sex. She was still sticky and wet from their earlier tryst, but Liam devoured her like a man starved. Anyone who glanced up at them would see the Queen of Arendelle perched on the edge of her balcony, her back arched, hair tumbling from her braid, moaning and writhing as her husband pleasured her. It was so deliciously naughty that more arousal pooled in her core.

“Fucking hell,” Liam growled. She’d always tasted sweet, but clearly his memory had failed him. Or perhaps it was the subtle changes in her body now that she was with child. Liam didn’t know or care; he found heaven between her thighs. She wiggled and squirmed, desperate for more. He lapped at her; she was practically dripping on his tongue.

Elsa pulled the material of her skirt back as far as she could; she wanted to see him. She wanted to see those sandy curls between her thighs. “Gods, Liam, yes,” she panted.

He eased two fingers into her, pumping slowly as he met her eyes. “Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” he growled. “Did you use your toys and pretend it was me?”

“Yes,” she confessed breathlessly. “Needed you so much, Liam. Always you.”

“That’s my girl,” he praised. “You’re so wet for me, my Queen.” He added a third finger, stretching her just enough. She was rocking into him now, craving the sensation of being full. Just watching her was making him hard again. He groaned as he loosened his trousers with his free hand, not once slowing his strokes. “Come for me, darling. Let me see you.”

Ice spread out from her fingertips as she climaxed, an ecstatic cry fell from her lips. Liam sucked her swollen clit between his lips, forcing another climax from her before she’d even come down from the first. Elsa screamed, past caring who heard them. He brought her down gently, pressing tender kisses to her inner thighs. Before her wits returned, Liam stood, scooped her up and carried her to their bed.

“Let’s get you out of this,” he murmured. They shared breathless kisses as he peeled the gown from her body, leaving her clad in only the matching corset. She watched as he stripped for her, slowly revealing his strong toned frame. Her breath caught as she drank him in; he was even more gorgeous than she remembered. Elsa got up on her knees and drew him in, kissing him deeply. “Easy, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.”

She smoothed her hands down over his chest and abdomen, tracing the muscles there. He was so warm, completely unafraid of her touch. He burned for her. She bit her lip as he started plucking at the ribbons of her corset. “You don’t like it?”

“I love this,” he replied honestly. He ducked down and kissed the swells of her breasts. “But I’ve waited a long time to see my wife again. I want to see every inch of you.” They resumed kissing as he loosened the garment and tossed it aside. “Much better.”

Elsa screeched as he looped one arm behind her back and maneuvered her onto her back in the center of their huge bed. There, Liam resumed his worship of her body, relearning every dip and curve. Elsa blinked back tears as he kissed the tiny bump; she was so happy he was _home._ She’d been surprised and a little scared when the doctor told her she was pregnant. They hadn’t planned it. Looking back at it, the days prior to Liam’s mission had been a whirlwind; she must have forgotten to drink her tea as regularly as she normally did. She’d been thinking about broaching the topic with her husband for months, even before he left. She thought she might actually be ready for a baby. The gods had seen fit to give her one; she was so happy.

She was even more happy that her beloved was there with her; he was clearly over the moon about being a father. Elsa knew he would be the best father a child could have.

“I love you,” she whispered, running her fingers through his long curls.

“I love you too, Elsa,” he whispered back. “And you, little one.”

A tear did slip down her cheek at that; hearing Liam say those words made it feel real in a way she’d never quite let herself believe. She sniffed, hoping he didn’t notice. But, of course, he did. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, sweetheart.”

“I’m just so…happy.” She smiled as he leaned up to kiss her and gently thumb away her tears. “We’re having a baby.”

“Aye, we are.” He stretched out beside her, his large hand resting on her belly. “I’ve dreamt of this so many times, love. I’ve wanted children with you from the moment we married. But I would have given up that dream if that was what you wanted.”

“I’d been thinking about it,” she confessed. “I just didn’t know how to bring it up. I know this is a surprise, but you’re happy?”

“I’m very happy, Elsa. I missed you so much. But now that I’m home, I won’t leave your side. I want to be here for every moment.”

She smiled. “You honestly haven’t missed much. Just me being sick and tired. I wasn’t much fun to be around.”

“That’s just nonsense, love. You’re always fun to be around.”

She laughed, a full-bodied laugh like she hadn’t enjoyed in weeks. God, she’d missed him. Liam grinned back, ducking down to press kisses to her stomach. His hands quickly found the sensitive places on her waist that were ticklish; Elsa screeched. She tried to wiggle away, but her husband was faster and stronger. Still laughing, they rolled over several times, until they were a tangle of limbs. Liam settled easily into the cradle of her thighs, his eyes staring into hers. She ran her hands over his arms, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. The air around them change, more charged, as they remembered just how long it had been since they lay together like this. Liam ducked his head, his kiss gentle at first, but quickly growing in urgency. Elsa mewled, one hand in his hair, the other sliding down back.

“Liam,” she breathed, his mouth sliding along her jaw and down her throat.

“Again?” he whispered, his thumb grazing her nipple. She whined as it puckered, a jolt of need slamming into her.

“God yes.” She’d thought about nothing but this for days. She wanted her husband to fuck her until they both passed out from the pleasure of it. She guided him down to her chest, a loud moan tearing from her throat as he licked and sucked on her nipple. They’d always been sensitive, but that pleasure seemed to increase tenfold. Elsa tightened her grip on his hair, molten fire igniting between her legs. “Oh fuck,” she cursed, arching into him.

Liam groaned; he could smell her arousal. He flipped them again, so Elsa was left straddling his hips. She rocked against him, leaning over so he could continue lavishing her breasts with attention. The needy sounds she made went straight to his cock, leaving him rock hard and desperate for her. “My Elsa.”

She sat up, coaxing him up with her. She wet her lips as she rolled sensuously over his erection. She braced her hands on the bed, arching as she used his body for her pleasure. He wasn’t even inside her; the firm ridge of his thick cock rubbed perfectly over her swollen clit. Liam couldn’t stop watching her, entranced by the woman who claimed his heart. “That’s it,” he praised. “Don’t be shy, sweetling. Take what you need.”

Elsa moved faster, her hips grinding in short hard thrusts, her orgasm so, so close. It hit her hard, her body trembling, a hoarse cry on her lips. Liam caught her around the middle so she didn’t fall, letting her ride it out. “Fucking hell.”

Elsa leaned against him, her lips meeting his in a breathless kiss. “Liam,” she breathed, all too aware of his stiff cock between her legs. “Fuck me. Need you inside me, husband. Please.”

Liam had never been one to deny his wife when she begged so sweetly. He ached for her; he had for weeks. He’d spent late nights in his cabin, fantasizing about her, wanking off to memories of her. “Get on your knees,” he growled.

She shivered. “Yes, sir.” Elsa scrambled off his lap and twisted her body until she was on her hands and knees. She arched her back invitingly, her sex on display for him. The bed dipped as Liam moved between her spread knees; he grabbed her ass roughly. Elsa whimpered with need as his fingers brushed over her slit.

“So fucking wet for me,” he muttered. He reached up and plucked the remaining pins from her hair, finally allowing her white blonde tresses to fall down her back. It was longer than he remembered; he liked it. He wound his hand into it, tugging sharply. Elsa cried out, enjoying his rough handling. Now that he was home, they would have plenty of time for sweet tender lovemaking. Tonight, they were driven by pure lust and need. She arched and moaned as his cock pressed against her entrance.

“Yes, yes, _please,”_ she whined. She pushed her hips back, trying to force him inside her. Liam’s large hand came down sharply on her ass; Elsa yelped.

Liam’s cock twitched as her pale skin reddened from his hand. Her cry melted into a moan. “Does the Queen want a spanking?”

Elsa felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. “Oh yes, please, Captain,” she cried. Inside this room, she didn’t have to hide what she wanted. Here she was free. Liam pushed her head down, forcing her ass up. He leaned back on his haunches, taking her ass in both hands and squeezing. Elsa bit her lip, waiting for the blow. It came a heartbeat later, sharp and loud. She moaned; the sting fading into pleasure. Liam didn’t stop, his hand slapping her soft flesh over and over and over. He never struck the same place twice, spreading out the pain. Elsa sobbed with pleasure, arousal sliding wetly down her thighs. She felt like she was floating, riding high on the line between pain and pleasure.

Liam stopped abruptly, her ass radiating heat. He pressed tender kisses to her abused flesh, whispering praise. His wife had turned into quite the wanton goddess in their years together. He would have loved her regardless, but he loved that she felt safe enough to allow him this privilege. She trusted him completely; it was the greatest gift he’d ever received.

His cock throbbed and twitched painfully; he didn’t need to check her readiness. It dripped onto the sheets. He bent over her. “I’m going to fuck you, my Queen,” he growled in her ear. “I’m going to make you scream for me.”

Elsa whimpered, beyond speech. She felt him against her sex, heavy and thick. Liam was the only lover she’d ever had, but she knew he was larger than most. She craved the feel of his turgid length inside her, riding her into oblivion.

Liam lined himself up, groaning as she stretched for him. She was so wet that he slid in easily, all the way to the hilt. “Fuck,” he cursed. She fit him like a glove, tight and hot and wet. After barely a breath, he pulled out almost completely, then slammed back in. Elsa cried out in ecstasy, her fingers tightening on the sheets. She held on as he fucked her hard and deep, her lover grunting with every thrust. It was loud and wet and desperate, even more so than their coupling in the alcove. They were back in their bed, giving into their passion, making up for the time they’d been apart.

Elsa was almost delirious with pleasure; on the nights she missed him most, she wondered if she would ever see him again. What if the ocean took him like it took her parents? But he’d come home to her, just as he promised. She started to rock back, grinding against him, desperate to keep him locked inside her. Liam groaned, slowing his hips so she could fuck his cock at her own pace. “So needy, my Queen,” he murmured. “So hungry for my cock.”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Fuck yes.” He casually spanked her ass as she rode him; Elsa hissed at the contact. It spurred her on, riding him harder, faster, deeper. “I’m so close. I need…I _need…”_

Liam reached under her hip, seeking her clit. He rolled and pinched her clit; it was the last tiny bit that Elsa needed to fly over the edge. She climaxed hard, screaming his name. Liam bent over her, riding her hard; Elsa’s knees gave out, landing them on the bed. Liam didn’t slow down, her hot clenching sheath perfect around his cock. He followed her a handful of thrusts later, her name a prayer on his lips as he filled her with his seed. Elsa moaned as aftershocks of her own high gripped her; Liam rested his head on her back as he struggled to breathe. Belatedly, he realized his might be crushing her; he rolled onto his back, pleasure still buzzing through his body.

“Elsa?”

“Hmmm?”

“Alright, lass?”

“Mmhmm.” She was tired again, but in a different way. Pleasure still buzzed through her; she sighed as her husband kissed the pads of her fingers.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep, sweetheart.”

She rolled on her side and snuggled against him. “I’m awake.”

He would love to hold her as she slept, but he needed to get her cleaned up. Liam pressed a kiss to her hairline, then slipped from their bed. He cleaned her gently with a washcloth and closed the double doors that led to the balcony. As he suspected, she was dozing when he returned.

Elsa felt the bed dip; she reached for his warmth. She didn’t get cold, but she liked having him close. Liam wrapped his arms around her and tugged the blanket up. “It’s okay if you need to nap, love.” It wasn’t just her well-being he needed to worry about anymore. She was carrying their little one.

“Don’t want to sleep,” she mumbled. “Missed you.”

“I promise I’ll be here when you wake. Think of the baby.”

“I am.” Elsa snuggled as close as she could. “I want to enjoy this while I can still be this close to you.”

Liam felt his heart squeeze. “Aye, I can understand that.”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

Liam hummed. “Can’t say I’ve given the matter much thought.” He ran his hand through her long hair. “But I’ve always pictured a little girl as beautiful as her mother.” Plus, Arendelle hadn’t had a male inherit the throne in centuries. Liam didn’t see that changing.

“But what if she’s like me?”

“We’ve talked about this, love. Magic or no, I would love and cherish any children we have.”

“I know, I’m just…nervous, I guess.”

“You’re going to be an amazing mother.”

“I couldn’t do this without you, Liam.”

“You won’t have to. You’ll be sick of me in a few months’ time, wife. I’m not missing anything else.”

“I could never be sick of you.” She kissed the corner of his lips. “We have to tell Anna in the morning. She’ll be furious I kept it from her this long.” Elsa didn’t like keeping it a secret; she just thought her husband should be the first to know.

“You must write to Emma as well. She’s due not long before you, I believe.”

Elsa smiled. “Our baby will have at least one playmate.”

“Killian will be thrilled. He and I were close growing up. I want our children to grow up together, as much as we can.”

“That will be nice.” Elsa missed her friend; it had been quite some time since she’d seen Emma. Perhaps a visit to the Misthaven Summer Palace could be arranged? “I’m so glad you’re home, Liam.”

He hugged her close. “Me too.” He was going to be a father. He could hardly believe it. Just when he thought he could not love Elsa more, she gave him the most extraordinary gift. He would not make the same mistakes as his father. His child would be loved and safe. He felt Elsa’s breathing even out and her body relax; she was fast asleep. He gently kissed her brow. “Thank you, my love.” This was the best homecoming he would ever have.


End file.
